


Just Sleep

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Playful Sex, early black parade era, post revenge era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Frank was more than happy to oblige with his boyfriend's request, because he knew Gerard needed this. He had to give up control of himself so that his mind would stop racing at one hundred miles an hour, and Frank was so fucking glad that he was the person that got to do that for Gerard.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Or the fic in which Gerard is too wrapped up in working on his album concept to take care of himself so Frank has to do it for him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sleep

Frank jerked awake suddenly, a harsh banging startling him out of his pleasant slumber. Once he managed to rub his eyes for long enough that they were finally encouraged to open, Frank was met with the sight of Gerard attempting to clean up the overturned trash bin in their room, all of the crumbled pieces of paper that had once been filling it surrounded the area around him like an odd sort of destructive snowfall.

A part of Frank knew he should get up and help Gerard, but his body was still exhausted, his limbs weighing him down as his attempts to achieve a standing position only resulted in him rolling over slightly, his mouth stretching into a yawn as he freed himself from underneath the covers.

Not that Frank actually wanted to move, because he _didn't_ , but the fact that Gerard was still awake when he had sworn he was coming to bed as soon as he was finished with his sketch inspired Frank to force his tired muscles to respond so he could find out why Gerard hadn't seemed to have slept a wink since the last time Frank had seen him.

"Fuck," Gerard muttered under his breath, the tension radiating off of his expulsion worrying Frank even more than he already was.

He remained silent until Gerard was done giving the floor one last sweep before settling himself back down in front of his desk, even though Frank could spot at least two articles of garbage that he had missed, but he was smart enough not to point them out to his boyfriend, he would simply pick them up later when Gerard was less aggravated.

"Gee," Frank croaked softly, sitting up slightly so he could peek out of the one window in their room, taking note of the fact that the sun had already risen, solidifying his earlier hypothesis that Gerard had once again skipped out on sleep entirely. "You haven't been up this whole time have you?" Frank posed the question, even though he already knew the answer, so the whole gesture was pointless, but Frank was still struggling to function at such an early hour, so he was proud of himself for forming any words at all.

"Yeah - sorry for waking you, I'll come to bed in a minute," Gerard huffed irritably, his pencil scratching across a new sheet of paper that he had pulled from the ever diminishing pile that was stacked to the right of him.

"Baby, you have to be exhausted, and the world isn't going to end if your artwork is put on hold for a few hours," Frank pleaded, stretching his legs out lazily while ignoring the impressive case of morning wood he was currently sporting before padding across the carpet, his hands coming up to rest on Gerard's tense shoulders, his thumbs digging into the knots he could feel underneath Gerard's hoodie.

"I just can't seem to get this character right," Gerard groaned, gesturing downward to the woman wearing a gas mask that had come to life on the white space before him. "Mother War is so _important_ , and I don't know if this representation works, or if I am using her enough - or maybe _too much_ , and I - I need to finish this Frank," Gerard protested, shaking his torso lightly in a failed attempt to escape from Frank's touch.

Frank hummed softly in response, letting his eyes dart around the room, taking in the walls covered with pictures and lyrics portraying Gerard's newest album concept, words like _'cancer'_ and _'death'_ jumping out at him before he allowed his gaze to fall back on his boyfriend.

Gerard had that crazed look in his eye that only developed when a project managed to completely overwhelm him, and even though Frank knew better than to try and disrupt the older man when he got like this, he was also aware of how Gerard's mind worked. Sometimes it forgot how to shut down, inciting Gerard to do stupid things like forgoing food and sleep for unhealthy periods of time.

Frank stomach twisted whenever he had to witness Gerard like this, so wound up and aggravated, even though he had discovered that it was all a part of Gerard's creative process. It wasn't something that he could control, but _still_ \- Gerard had been pushing himself too hard lately. Frank was terrified that he was going to snap under the self-imposed strain any second now, and Frank refused to let that happen.

"Gee - you haven't closed your eyes in almost two days, so are you going to get in bed on your own, or do I have to carry you over there?"

"I would like to see you try," Gerard shot back, a hint of a smile twitching across his lips before he stubbornly returned to his most recent drawing. "I want this album to be released by the end of the year, and that isn't going to happen if I can't finish these sketches soon."

Frank briefly debated if he should leave Gerard be, maybe after making him some fresh coffee as well as breakfast, but _no_ \- the dark bags hanging under Gerard's eyes had him throwing that idea out of the window, and he resolved to make sure Gerard got some rest, no matter how hard he fought him.

"You have three seconds to start moving or I'm calling Mikey." Frank folded his arms over his chest sternly, trying to think of some way to snap Gerard out of his frantic state without causing him to break down completely. "The album will come out on schedule - I _swear_ , but that won't happen if you work yourself to death okay?" Gerard still looked skeptical, so Frank decided to use his sure-fire method for getting Gerard to listen to him for once in his life. "If you do, I'll give you a blowjob."

"I don't want a blowjob Frank - I want this damn drawing to stop looking like shit," Gerard shot back, tugging the hood of his jacket over his head in an attempt to block Frank out entirely.

Frank knew he was treading in dangerous territory right now, because even though Gerard didn't usually have a temper - Frank was honestly the more spiteful of the two, there was always an exception. Frank knew that continuing to push Gerard would only end in tears or hurtful words, so he diverted his methods down a different path instead.

"Fine then," Frank sniffed harshly, backing up until his knees hit the edge of the mattress with a soft thump, not at all deterred by his first failure. "I will just be over here touching myself, pretending that it was you, thinking about how good I would be making you feel if you would join me."

"Fuck off Frank," Gerard replied, but Frank didn't miss the whiny hint that colored his tone a desperate orange shade, now all he had to do was wait for Gerard to give in to temptation.

"Oh I will," Frank smirked widely, even though Gerard couldn't see him with his back still turned.

Frank shucked off his sleep pants hurriedly, spitting into his palm before wrapping his hard cock in a tight first, a loud hiss escaping from his lips as he finally gave his dick some attention. His earlier morning wood hadn't diminished at all much to his surprise, and although he would prefer it if Gerard was doing the actual touching here, he knew he would get his wish soon enough.

"That's not going to work Frank," Gerard scoffed, but the sound of graphite against paper had faded away entirely by this point, and Frank knew he had almost won, now all he had to do was keep going.

"I'm so hard Gee," Frank groaned, spreading his legs slightly as he clutched at the base of his cock, his eyes fixated on Gerard's rigid spine as he continued to stroke himself slowly.

Although he didn't have any visual confirmation, he knew that Gerard was getting hard as well, his hitched breathing and the way he looked as if he was about to snap his pencil in two attested to that.

"God damn it Frank," Gerard cursed hotly, but before Frank had a chance to respond, Gerard was moving, throwing off his days' old hoodie and sweatpants before joining Frank on the bed, his gaze arrowing straight to Frank's cock as the mattress dipped under his weight.

"Are you going to let me help so I can get back to work without any distractions?" Gerard questioned, his head tilting to the left as Frank jolted upward suddenly, pinning Gerard's now naked torso against the sheets with the force of his weight.

"No I'm not, but you are going to let me blow you, then when you are all nice and tired out, you can sleep until I give you permission to get out of this bed."

"Why do you want me to rest so badly? I'm fine, and I have stayed up for longer than this before," Gerard still tried to protest, but he didn't struggle when Frank trailed his hands down his rib cage, pressing the tips of his fingers into the indents gently as he went.

"Because I'm worried about you love, so please, take a break...for me?"

"I - I really _can't_..." Gerard trailed off when Frank sniffled softly, his wounded act not entirely faked, because watching Gerard run himself into the ground actually did hurt him, and he needed Gerard to understand that.

"You know I wouldn't ask you unless it was important Gee..."

"Well - okay..." Gerard responded reluctantly, earning himself a wide grin from his boyfriend, his expression growing lax as Frank began tracing over his hipbones slowly, "but if you are going to keep me trapped here, I'd rather you fuck me instead," Gerard suggested cheekily, a faint blush staining his skin as he spoke.

"Oh yeah?" Frank muttered darkly.

It was rare that Gerard asked for that, Frank was usually on the receiving end of this relationship, but every now and then, Gerard would flip things around, especially when he got in moods like the one he was currently in.

Frank was more than happy to oblige with his boyfriend's request, because he knew Gerard needed this. He had to give up control of himself so that his mind would stop racing at one hundred miles an hour, and Frank was _so_ _fucking glad_ that he was the person that got to do that for Gerard.

"Okay, but then you sleep for at least ten hours...deal?"

"Eight," Gerard bargained, his mouth set in a firm line that Frank wanted to erase entirely.

"Nine." Frank decided to meet Gerard in the middle, knowing that Gerard would most likely be knocked out for more than that once he actually closed his eyes, so in the end, this argument was essentially pointless, but Frank still wanted to win.

"Fine," Gerard smiled, his legs falling open as Frank began stroking over his semi-hard cock, the warm skin filling Frank's bloodstream with a million small explosions that he would never get tired of.

Frank leaned down slowly, making sure to keep one hand firmly wrapped around Gerard as he connected their lips, doing his best to ignore the stale coffee taste that Gerard's mouth was currently sporting as he slipped his tongue alongside Gerard's.

Gerard quickly filled out in Frank's palm, a soft moan vibrating through his chest as Frank dug the tip of his finger into Gerard's slit, gathering up the precome that had accumulated there to help ease the slide of his hand against his length.

"Want your fingers," Gerard mumbled against Frank's lips, his hips jerking slightly as Frank nodded in acquiescence, pulling away from Gerard so he could dig a bottle of lube out of the nearby bedside dresser.

"For somebody who was turning down a blowjob earlier, you are pretty damn eager," Frank grinned while slicking up his digits with the jellied substance, spilling some of it onto Gerard's stomach when he squeezed the container with a little too much force, releasing a high pitched giggle from the older man in the process.

"Shut up and stick your fingers in my ass please," Gerard shot back, his knees bending upward as Frank pressed two digits up against Gerard's hole, his free hand keeping a tight grip on Gerard's now swollen cock.

"Yeah, yeah I'm doing it," Frank chuckled, rolling his eyes affectionately in Gerard's direction as he put more pressure against his quivering entrance. "God damn Gee, you are like a fucking vice," Frank gritted out, settling for slipping one finger in at a time since Gerard's body didn't want to accept two.

"Well that's on you for not fucking it enough," Gerard laughed breathlessly, his eyes screwing up as he pressed down on Frank's hand needily. "More - I want another."

"I beg to differ," Frank grinned as he slowly worked in a second finger, his cock jumping as Gerard's muscles clenched around him to an almost painful degree. "I mean, it's not my fault that you have such an amazing cock, so if anything, your lack of objects up your ass is all your own doing," Frank grinned, delighting in the fact that Gerard had calmed down enough to return to his usual joking self, his moodiness from earlier almost completely dissipating as Frank scissored his fingers widely.

"I - _oh fuck_ ," Gerard cut himself off with his started exclamation, his hands scrabbling at the sheets when Frank managed to find his prostate after a few failed attempts. "I refuse to take the blame for having such a wonderful dick," Gerard managed to choke out, his spine arching upward off the bed as Frank kept the tips of his fingers firmly pressed against his spot.

"Well I am not complaining either," Frank chuckled fondly before leaning down again, covering Gerard's mouth with his own, ending their banter by removing his ability to speak, relishing in the glorious friction his aching cock was receiving against Gerard's thigh as they kissed messily.

"Another," Gerard gasped out, a strangled cry escaping from his throat as Frank relocated his lips to Gerard's neck, his teeth grazing against the delicate skin before he sucked down harshly, slowly working a third finger inside of Gerard's tight heat.

"God baby, can't wait to get inside you," Frank murmured against the shell of Gerard's ear, his tongue tracing over it before traveling down to the indentation in his collarbone as Gerard moaned loudly, his hands coming up to rest on Frank's hips as he shoved down harder onto Frank's fingers.

"Then don't," Gerard begged, his eyes carrying that glazed over expression from before, but this time, it was caused by pleasure instead of an over-abundance of thoughts that Gerard couldn't control. "Need you."

"Okay - yeah," Frank agreed quickly, recapturing the bottle of lube so he could cover his cock in the cold substance, the contrasting temperatures setting off a sudden rush of heat in his lower belly, his thighs trembling as he quickly finished preparing himself. "You ready?" Frank asked breathlessly, the head of his dick catching on the rim of Gerard's ass as he lined himself up, lifting Gerard's left knee closer to his chest so he had better access.

"Wait -" Gerard spoke up suddenly, sending Frank into a fit of confusion before Gerard flipped himself over gracefully, settling back down onto his hands and knees, presenting his bare ass to Frank's eager gaze, "I want it like this, and don't be gentle."

" _Jesus christ_ Gee," Frank moaned, his hands moving on their own accord, spreading Gerard's cheeks until his wet hole was fully exposed, his eyes widening as he maneuvered himself into position, watching avidly as his cock slowly disappeared inside of Gerard's tight heat.

"Fuck that burns," Gerard grunted out, his voice emitting in a choked fashion, inspiring Frank to instantly pause his movements as he waited for Gerard to adjust.

"You okay? I can stop if you need me to," Frank offered, even though just the thought of pulling out of Gerard right now made him want to sob in frustration, because _fuck_ \- Frank might have only gained a few inches by this point, but he was already shaking with the need for his release.

"No - I like it, keep going," Gerard demanded, spreading his legs a little wider as Frank did as he asked, inching forward as slowly as possible to try and prevent Gerard from hurting any more than he had to, even though Frank was aware that Gerard had a slight pain kink.

"Good?" Frank asked when he couldn't push in any further, his chest heaving with the amount of restraint he was currently enforcing on himself, but this entire thing was about Gerard, not Frank, and he was going to make sure of that no matter how badly he desired to come.

"Yeah - you can go," Gerard nodded eagerly, his neck craning around so Frank could see his eyes.

When Frank caught sight of the blissed out expression that was plastered over Gerard's face, he knew his intentions to distracted Gerard from whatever existed in his brain had been successful, which was all he had wanted out of this endeavor in the first place.

Frank leaned over Gerard's back in order to give him a better angle, his fingers dragging against Gerard's skin as he pulled out halfway, a thin layer of sweat beginning to coat his body as he shoved back in. His balls drew up as Gerard clenched tightly around him, the intense sensations that Frank rarely got to experience pushing him that much closer to the edge, and he honestly wasn't sure how long he was going to last.

" _Fuck_ Gee - you feel so good," Frank heaved out, his hand lacing with Gerard's which was still entangled in the bed sheets.

"Shut up and fuck me," Gerard whined, his hips tilting back greedily, a needy moan erupting out of his chest as Frank hit what could only be his prostate.

"I'm getting there you ass," Frank huffed, his arms tensing up as he braced himself against the mattress, tugging Gerard closer to him by his hips before shoving back in hard, reveling in the choked moan he received in return.

"Yeah - harder Frank... _fuck_ ," Gerard mumbled, his torso angling forward as he fell down onto his elbows, his thighs trembling as the harsh ringing of skin slapping against skin began to fill up the room.

Frank lovingly ran his hands over every part of Gerard's body he could reach as he continued to push in and out of him, his release coiling higher as Gerard began to emit a series of breathy gasps. The fact that his face was buried in the pillow only stifled them slightly, and _fuck_ \- Frank loved knowing that he was the only one who got to see Gerard this way, that he could turn the confident frontman into a moaning mess whenever he wanted.

Frank slipped his hand around Gerard's heaving middle, stroking his leaking cock in time with his motions, releasing another plethora of beautiful sounds from his boyfriend. If the way Gerard was practically trembling by this point meant anything at all, then Gerard was close, and Frank was determined to push him over the edge.

"You gonna come?" Frank asked, pressing himself as deep inside of Gerard as he could get, rubbing back and forth over Gerard's prostate constantly as Gerard gasped loudly.

"Y-yeah...'m close," Gerard responded shakily while pushing himself back up onto his hands. "Wanna come around your cock."

Frank wasn't sure how to reply to Gerard, so he didn't, instead, he tangled his fingers in Gerard's locks. He was so glad that he hadn't cut it yet like he had been planning on, using his leverage to tug Gerard's neck backward harshly, knowing that Gerard's love of having his hair pulled would have him shattering within minutes.

"Love you so much," Frank murmured, his cock swelling inside of Gerard as his spasms became more and more frequent, and before he could stop himself, Frank was shattering into a thousand pieces, a strangled moan leaving his lips as he spurted heavily, coating Gerard's already slick muscles with his release.

"So close," Gerard whimpered desperately, his body tensing up as Frank continued to empty himself inside of him, his orgasm seeming to continue for _days_ , the constant tremors pulsing down the base of his cock as well as Gerard's ass, inciting Frank to press the tips of his fingers to the place where their bodies were joined, applying more pressure as Gerard cried out throatily.

"Come for me baby," Frank gritted out, his digits tracing over Gerard's stretched rim as he spoke.

" _Oh god_ ," Gerard all but screamed, his spine jerking forward as he began to shoot across the sheets. The tightening walls of Gerard's ass around Frank's softening cock quickly became borderline painful, but he kept himself still, moaning deep in his throat as Gerard heaved for air, his hand working his cock as he cried out noisily.

" _Fuck_ ," Frank cursed weakly once Gerard's orgasm had finally ended, "that was good," Frank sighed in contentment, allowing himself to slip out of Gerard as his body tilted forward, his eyes following the trail of glistening liquid that seeped from Gerard's hole once his cock had come free.

"Yeah - I guess I needed that because now I'm exhausted," Gerard giggled happily, his body collapsing against the mattress with a loud creak as if to prove his point.

"Well don't fall asleep yet love, I need to clean you up."

"I don't mind being messy," Gerard mumbled sleepily, but he did kick off the come covered blanket, curling up in a clean one despite Frank's protests.

"You know you are going to leak come all over that in a minute," Frank shook his head in defeat, his heart swelling in his chest as Gerard sent him an adoring look that always managed to stop him in his tracks.

"But 'm _tired_ , just come cuddle with me, that is what you wanted isn't it?" Gerard pleaded, and Frank couldn't refuse that request, so he quickly joined Gerard in the bed after halfheartedly wiping his hands and cock on a discarded t-shirt.

"Happy now?" Frank teased as he slipped under the blanket with Gerard, his skin tingling as his boyfriend instantly burrowed into his side, a contented sigh slipping from his swollen lips.

"Yes," Gerard preened smugly, his eyes flashing brightly before his lids slipped shut again, "and Frank...thank you for this. I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's okay love, I know how you get, but that doesn't mean I am going to stop trying to take care of you," Frank responded thickly, the desire to sleep quickly overwhelming him once more as Gerard's body heat warmed his naked skin.

"Please never stop, I don't know what I would do without you," Gerard responded, his voice coming out so softly that Frank could barely make out the words, only the otherwise silent atmosphere allowing him to decipher what Gerard had said.

"Never," Frank promised solemnly, his fingers running through Gerard's hair gently as the older man's breathing evened out and he drifted off to sleep against Frank's shoulder.

Gerard's childlike expression incited Frank to press a soft kiss to the crown of his head before he settled down beside his boyfriend, allowing his eyes to slip shut as their heart rates aligned, the steady thrum soothing Frank as he surrendered to the peaceful oblivion of slumber.


End file.
